


Chalky

by beetle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the current challenge, “Taste”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalky

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: Nebulous S2, no spoilers.

“Buffy is  _so_  right,” Xander mumbles.   
  
“Got something to say, boy?”  
  
Xander  _still_  can’t look away from the unzipped fly and God, do his knees ache.  
  
“Evil does taste kinda chalky.”  
  
When the laughter starts, Xander wishes he was dead, hopes this is the moment he finally gets drained or his neck gets snapped or -  _something_. Anything but the sick want - sick  _need_  that brings him to the factory most evenings.   
  
But there’s no draining, no neck-snapping, only a cool, dry, disturbingly tender kiss on his cheek.   
  
It’s not over, yet.  
  
“Run along home, boy.”  
  
And Xander does.


End file.
